Nothing Could Go Wrong
by Blackangel280
Summary: 145 years after Bella's high school graduation, she and Edward are married. Bella has been having 'irrational' fears of the return of a dangerous vampire. AS she and Edward lie in their meadow, will her fears become a reality? EdwardxBella, post Eclipse
1. The Date

**Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to the story-line of Twilight © Stephanie Meyers.**

**--**

"Edward? Edward! What are you _doing_?" I asked, peeking over my husband's shoulder. He hid whatever he was working on from me and turned around, kissing me softly.

"I'm not telling." He said, smiling playfully at me. I pouted, "Why not? I thought you loved me."

He didn't fall for it this time, "Of course I love you, silly Bella. This is going to be a surprise for you, and it's not a surprise if you see it before it's finished." He said, kissing my forehead.

I huffed, "You're so mean…" I sighed heavily, but sat down, "I don't like surprises." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He tucked whatever it was into his pocket and sat beside me, opening his arms.

I crossed my arms, trying to be stubborn, but he unleashed the full power on of his eyes on me and I gave in, crawling onto his lap and leaning against his chest.

I listened to every breath that he inhaled and exhaled, his fingers rubbing small circles on my back.

My mind wandered to Victoria. Though she is dead, even thinking about her scared me, if only a little. I could never shake the feeling that she would be back, even though I had watched with my own two eyes that she was dismembered and her body parts burned by the Greek God whose lap I was currently placed in.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked, looking down into my eyes. Though, he had become almost accustomed to being unable to hear my thoughts, I could still catch the hint of annoyance that carried in his voice whenever he asked that question.

"Victoria." I answered, leaning back into his arms, so my butt was on his lap, his arms behind my back and under my knees. I felt like a little girl again.

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but when he replied, his voice was calm, "Why are you thinking about her?"

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and slipping my hand into his, "I don't know." I admitted, "I just can't shake the feeling that she's coming back."

Edward shook his head, "Silly Bella, she cannot come back." He reassured me, "It is impossible for her to, she was burnt completely. Not even ashes were left, I checked myself."

Hearing him say it out loud in the soothing voice that I loved, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest and I smiled up at him.

He dipped his face down to my own, our lips inches apart, "You're beautiful when you smile, you know that?" He said, his breath blowing over my face. My own quickened and I swear my dead heart leapt.

Edward touched his lips to mine before lifting his head again. He looked at the door, "Come in, Alice." He said, though it sounded annoyed, there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Alice pushed the door open, "Oh Bella-a-a!" She sang, dancing over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, a hint of fear in my voice as to why she was so very happy.

"You're coming with me, I'm going to dress you up!" She cried, grabbing my arms. Edward's hold tightened on me, "Why, dear sister, do you have a reason to dress her up?" He asked suspiciously.

"You two are going on a date!" She said, shooting him a glare, "And don't try to tell me that you didn't know, you were going to ask her. I saw it."

A soft growl rumbled from his chest, but he released his hold on me.

"Alice, can't I dress myself?" I asked, almost in a whine. "Of course not, Bella!" She said, as if appalled by my asking.

She tossed me over my shoulder and was walking out the door. I looked at Edward, "Please save me." I begged, clasping my hands together.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling apologetically at me, "I can't do anything once Alice has set her mind to something."

I sighed and allowed her to walk me into her bathroom, dropping me on a chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"And today," Alice said in an announcer voice, "We will have _two_ special guests. One is to make you look absolutely stunning, and the other is to make sure that it's appropriate!" She said as the bathroom door opened.

First Esme stepped in, smiling motherly-like at me, "Hello, Bella." She said, walking away from the doorway to let the other 'special guest' enter.

In walked just about the last person I ever expected to see.

Rosalie.

She smiled at me, but I could still see that she didn't fully approve of my being here. "Good evening, Bella." I could still hear the strain in her voice.

"Let's do this!" Alice said, smiling hugely. I sighed, but smiled a little. I knew that I could easily avoid makeovers, but the joy that radiated off of Alice when I allowed her to was so abounding that Jasper wasn't needed to know what she was feeling.

I sat quietly as I was poked and prodded, as my hair was tugged and my clothes were constantly changing.

After what seemed like days, I was standing in front of a full sized mirror, staring at my own reflection.

My hair was pinned up with two dark brown chop sticks and my long bangs were curly, framing my face. I was in a dark blue strapless dress, which fitted like a corset, the bottom was long, it reached my ankles with slits up the sides to the knees. I had dark blue one-inch heels, so I wouldn't trip while wearing them.

I smiled, "I look amazing." I admitted, turning around to face the two anticipating faces and the one uncomfortable face.

I hugged Alice and Esme, kissed Esme's cheek, and shook Rosalie's hand, whispering, "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled, a smile that actually reached her eyes. That was only the second authentic smile I had ever gotten from her.

Alice opened her mouth to announce something, but Edward yelled from outside the door, "Don't even think about it Alice. I am driving her and you will _not_ interfere."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Okay Bella, have fun on your date with Mr. Separation disorder." She said, "Good luck."

I waved to the girls before opening the doors and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

I looked around, unable to find Edward down the long stretches of hallway to my left and right.

Someone wrapped their arms around me and rested their chin on my shoulder, "You look beautiful." He said, kissing my cheek softly.

If I could still blush, I would've, instead, my body slowly began to disappear from view.

Edward chuckled and released my body, only to take my hand in his.

My body returned to its solid version and we walked down the hallway hand-in-hand.

Why did I disappear? Well, in my human life I was shy, and when I got embarrassed I often wanted to disappear. Now, when I get embarrassed, I _do _disappear, literally.

Problem is, only_ I_ disappear, my clothes, makeup, and hair accessories stay visible, so they just float in midair. So, I am determined to stay completely unembarrassed while in public.

That's not hard, seeing as now the only ones who can embarrass me are the Cullens and they know not to in public, for, they're not idiots.

Edward walked me to his silver Volvo and opened the door, allowing me to slip in. He tipped his head and closed the door. Almost as soon as he did he was in the drivers' seat.

An involuntary giggle escaped my mouth and I covered it with my hand, my body disappearing.

"Don't be embarrassed, love, I love the sound of your laugh." Edward said, kissing my temple before buckling his seat belt.

I followed suit and soon we were driving in the evening sun. I looked out the window at the blur which was the landscape. My hand was enclosed in Edwards and I smiled unconsciously.

The blur came to an abrupt stop and I found us near the path that led to some unknown destination.

The door was opened for me and Edward offered me his hand. I placed mine in his and allowed him to help me out of the car.

He placed a soft kiss atop my hand and I suddenly found myself in his arms, held tightly to his chest.

I gave him an annoyed look; he knew I didn't enjoy being carried, even if I did enjoy the closeness that was the effect of it.

"Alice." He explained, "She told me that if I allowed your makeover to be ruined she would unleash the wrath of Rosalie on me."

I shook my head at my little sister's antics. Okay, so technically she's my older sister. Okay, technically she's not my sister at all but she might as well be, we'd be living with each other for the rest of our lives – I mean, existences.

For a split second wind was flying past me and then we were still. I opened my eyes and smiled at what I saw.

Our meadow was bathed in the fading light, the setting sun sending purple, pink, and orange playing across it in a beautiful array of colors.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, soaking in the beauty of it. Edward smiled, taking my hand, "But not near as beautiful as you."

I kissed his cheek, telling him he had done good and he led me to the center, where I had first lied with him.

As I cuddled to his chest, watching the sun slowly dip beneath the hills, the only thought that ran through my mind was, '_Nothing could ruin this. We'll be together for all eternity.'_

**--**

**So, what do you think? If you want me to continue this, review. Flames and constructive criticism accepted.**


	2. She's Back

**Ta da! Here's chapter 2 of Nothing Could Go Wrong. It may seem kind of rushed, but I'm supposed to be packing for my trip to Creation2008. I decided, since I got wonderful reviews, that I would add chapter 2 before I left! So, here it is...**

**--**

I'm staring into blood red eyes that I never believed I would see again. It feels almost like a horrible nightmare, but the tight grip around my throat and the extreme shortness of breath was all-too real.

I was in a state of shock and unable to respond to the fatal situation I was currently held in.

I was too busy taking in the pointed, feline-like features, the untamed fiery red hair, and the murderous look in the cold, hateful eyes.

The enraged vampire turned away from my face, her mouth twisting into a maniacal smirk, "Mate for a mate, eh Edward?" She taunted in her high-pitched, girly voice.

I heard a feral snarl coming from somewhere around me, and suddenly…V…_Victoria_ was gone.

She was back, my worst fear had come to life, well, not really life, had come back to undead…ness.

I looked to my right and saw Edward and Victoria; both crouched with their teeth bared.

"Just hand her over." Victoria said, a note in her voice that I couldn't comprehend…seduction, maybe?

"I am worth so much more then that worthless girl." Her eyes flicked to me, then back to Edward.

Edward snarled again, "Bella is worth more then this entire universe, you are but a lowly parasite in my sight, something that's in the way."

She shrieked in rage and darted towards him. My breath hitched in my throat, fear for my husband taking over.

Before I knew what was happening, Victoria was pinned under me, my teeth were bared, a snarl escaping my throat, "Don't touch my mate." I hissed, raising my hand to take off her head, again.

Then, I froze, realizing that I didn't have the willpower to take the life from another humanoid. The split second that I hesitated was enough for the master of escape and she was gone, leaving with one last shriek of, "This isn't over."

I was still frozen in the same position. I felt so…so weak. Victoria, of all people, deserved death; She had tormented my family, she had attacked Edward.

But I couldn't do it.

I was looking at the ground, but not really seeing it, my arm fell from it's upraised position and hit the ground.

I was weak, pathetic; I didn't deserve Edward, or any of the Cullens. I deserved to die by Victoria's hands.

"Bella. Bella, love." Edward stroked my cheek, "Bella look at me."

I raised my head, though my eyes were still staring down at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me." He said determinedly.

I looked up into his smoldering eyes. He obviously caught on to what I was thinking, I was easily readable, and his face became grave.

"Bella, you aren't weak." He reassured me, "It takes a strong person to kill an enemy, but it takes an even _stronger _person to let them live."

It lifted a weight off my chest, but I shook my head, "I didn't let her live, I couldn't find it in me to kill her, to take the life of another being with a soul." If I could cry, I would've been doing so.

He smiled now, though it didn't reach his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with that. It only makes you my kind, loving, wonderful Bella."

I let that problem slide, and instead stated, "Victoria is back."

He nodded his face and demeanor dark, "We should go back to the house and warn the others."

"No!" I cried, surprising both him and myself, but I continued, "She's after me. If we go back we'll put the family in danger!" I listened to my own reasoning and found myself agreeing with…myself.

Edward brushed hair from my face, then stroked my cheek gently, lovingly, "Bella, Alice will have most likely seen what happened and you can't expect her and the family to just sit back and wonder if we survive, can you? They'll find us eventually, there's really no privacy with us."

I sighed in defeat and let him lift me into his arms to take us back to the Volvo.

He didn't even put me down when we reached the car; he put me in, strapped me in, and closed my door. In a mere 6 seconds we were on the road back to the Cullens' house.

I held his hand, but the ride was silent. I privately reminisced on how all of our dates were interrupted. Usually it was by Alice or Emmett, but sometimes it was more serious, take this date for example, Victoria – who, by the way, is supposed to be _dead_ – had shown up and attempted to take my life…again.

"Bella, Bella." I shook my head, returning to the real world and found us parked outside the huge house that belonged to the Cullens.

I stepped out of the car before Edward to open the door for me, which got me a disappointed look from him.

He took my hand, though, and we walked into the house, the second I stepped over the threshold I was being held in a bone crushing hug, gladly given by Alice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" She repeated.

"Alice, what are you sorry for?" I asked, rubbing soothing circles in her back as Edward always did to me. She looked up, her perfectly arched eyebrows pulled in and arched together in an upward slant, the expression was heartbreaking, "I should've seen this happening, but I didn't, it's all my fault."

"Hey, don't blame yourself, you couldn't have stopped it, I mean, we al believed Victoria to be dead." I said, smiling at her.

She sighed, "I was watching your date. I saw Victoria appear and I called Edward, but I was too late and she was already there. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said again, smiling reassuringly at her.

Jasper gently unwrapped his wife's arms from my waist. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, pulling her close to him protectively.

"Someone will have to be with Bella at all times. Someone who has all the same classes with her at school." Carlisle said, standing from his seated position on the couch.

"Am I not good enough?" Edward asked, a hint of anger and hurt in his slightly raised voice.

"Edward, with your temper, it would be easy for you to leave Bella's side as soon as you caught Victoria's scent." Carlisle said, not moving from his spot.

"I would never leave her!" Edward almost yelled, though the anger was evident in his voice.

"You don't know that, especially with your temper!" Carlisle said, the fighting was unnerving me, especially since it was between two people who got along fine normally.

"I do know that! I would never leave her side!" Edward's voice was more of a snarl now.

"Stop!" All heads turned instantly to Rosalie, who was standing between the two men, "I'll stay with Bella." She said, ending the argument.

"But…Rosalie…why?" I asked, confused by her sudden generosity.

She smiled at me, though it, again, didn't meet her eyes, "I've seen the way my brother looks at you. He loves you more then anything, and I would rather die then let some crazy, vengeful vampire take that away from him."

I smiled, even though she wasn't doing it for me, it was a start. "Alice, check the school tomorrow." Carlisle said, glancing at his smallest 'daughter'.

She shut her eyes, and held Jasper for support, "We'll be okay. She's not going to show up, unless she decides to suddenly tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded and disappeared, most likely going to his study. Esme walked up to me and brushed hair from my face, kissing my forehead, "You'll be okay." She whispered, before disappearing up the stairs to join her husband.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I sat in the living room.

"So how was the date?" Alice asked, keeping the subject off the crisis at hand.

"It went quite well, actually." I said, tucking myself under Edward's arm, "Oh, and Rosalie, Edward fears your wrath, very much so." I said, getting an annoyed poke in the side.

I turned to my husband, smiling with all the innocence I could muster up.

Rosalie laughed quietly, as if trying to hide the small gesture of happiness from the rest of us.

A daunting silence settled into the room, even though the mood had lightened, we all knew that Victoria was back, and even though there were 8 of us, Victoria _had_ come back from the dead.

Also, last time we (meaning the Cullens, not me, I was human at the time) had fought her, she had summoned an entire army of newborns, and I doubt that, now that I was undead, the wolves would happily come to our aid as they did last time.

"So, Alice." I said, breaking the silence that was beginning to unnerve me, "What do we have in store for school tomorrow?"

She smiled at me, seemingly amused, "Derek's going to make a move on you during the assembly tomorrow, in front of everyone."

I sighed heavily, rubbing my temples, Derek Marcus is the Mike Newton of this day and age. The guy is persistent, popular, and oblivious to the fact that I have a husband! Well, technically to the humans he's my boyfriend, but I just like the sound of Edward Husband.

"I'm going to go lay down." I said, standing. Instead of releasing my waist, Edward stood with me, only tightening his hold on me.

Rosalie stood, too, and naturally Emmett followed her like a dog. "Sleepover!" Alice sang in delight, "We'll all hang out in Edward and Bella's room!"

I looked at Edward, "Is that okay with you?" He smiled warmly down at me, "It's fine with me if it is fine with you." He murmured, kissing my forehead softly.

"Yay! Let's go!" Alice shrieked, running up the stairs before any of us could figure out what she had said.

The rest of us followed at a slower pace, though Jasper had a small smile on his face and was walking a bit faster.

We reached our room and found Alice almost bouncing, "This is going to be so much fun!"

--

**So, what'd you think? As I explained before, I'm leaving tomorrow, so if you're going to review or message with questions, then do it before tomorrow at 10 am. I'll get chapter 3 up as late as Sunday evening. BUUUUUT, if _I_ don't get _4 - 5 _reviews (any reviews at all, whether their nice or mean) for this chapter, I won't continue. I mean it!  
**


End file.
